A Traveling Pair
by XOXOemmett
Summary: After a heart-breaking break-up, Bella finds her self with a plane ticket, and no one to use it. On a whim, she decides to go to London, hoping for a clean slate and an adventure. On the way there, she meets Edward. A self-absorbed asshole, who thinks of nothing but himself. What happens when the 2 personalities meet? E/B All canon pairing! Rated M for Lemons!


**Hi There! Long time, no see! As the new year gets closer, I have made it my personal goal to fully commit myself to this, and possible some of my other stories. It breaks my heart reading reviews for updates, and I just left them there hanging. So give me another shot, if you will. I hope you like!  
Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight stuff, and all her beautiful, God-sent characters.**

"What?! Am I hearing you right? You're going where?" Alice asked question after question, incredulously. She was following me around the apartment, making attempts to stop my fast paced movements, but failing miserably.

I threw everything in hindsight into my suitcase, making sure it was only necessary items. Tears continued to fill up in my eyes, and threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them. Wiping my eyes, I turned to Alice.

"Please don't try stopping me, Alice. I love you," I assured her as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, "But, you of all people should know I don't usually handle bad situations in the…most formal way possible." She laughed and continued to hug me. "I'll be okay. And I won't be gone for long! I just need...space."

She nodded her head, but despite my words, she continued to nag. "Bella, people talk these things out! That's what best friend's are for. Actually, I'm pretty sure that is seriously the fucking definition of a best friend!"

I laughed while putting the last of the things I needed into the suitcase, "Err... I'm pretty sure kind, loving, and understanding is under that definition as well..." I smiled at her while she rolled her eyes.

I grabbed my toothbrush, and glanced at myself in the mirror. My chestnut hair was still damp from the rain, my eyes were borderline bloodshot, and my skin looked much paler than the norm. I closed my eyes and re-lived the past couple of hours in a matter of seconds. I shook my head hard, as if the harder and faster I shook, the faster the memories would disappear.

I zipped up my last pocket and looked at Alice.

She was staring at me, looking helpless and mad.

"Bella. I know this is hard. You know I know that." I nodded, willing to listen to what she had to say. "But running away isn't going to fix anything. Mike-" I flinched at his name, tears welling up in my eyes immediately. _Damn you. _I hate that the thought of him could make me get upset so fast. Alice continues, oblivious to my reaction, "- is an ass. Anyone will tell you that. I _have _told you that. But Europe? Europe!? Of all places to go to, you're going to run a country you've never even set foot in!" She threw her hands up in frustration and said nothing else.

Silence filled the room for a good minute, until I finally spoke. "I've had this ticket for forever. I feel...I don't know, Alice...lifeless? He was my life for a year and a half. I can't just walk around like nothing happened. At least not here. Not where everything I see has a meaning and memory attached to it." I glanced around the apartment, my heart beating faster, just proving my point, " I'm going to London for a couple of weeks. If I need to, I'll come back early, but I have family there, in case of emergency, and I have every travel guide imaginable for this place. This will be good, I promise."

She gave me a sad smile and nodded, "Two weeks. But you _have _to call me every other da-," I shook my head and held up one of my travel packets, "Phone calls are outrageous there. I'll just have to e-mail you when I can."

She let out a small whimper of disappointment, but I reminded her that she could now send me countless e-mails without me going crazy on her. She seemed pleased with the idea and started to help me get my things to her car.

"You'll take care of the bakery, right?" I asked in a frail voice. The last thing I wanted to do was get myself worked up over business issues. She smiled brightly and nodded, "Of course I will, Bells! Everything will be just how you left it when you come back!"

The rain had let up a little, but was still falling. With one last look at the apartments, I gave it a small smile. _Hopefully not everything...__  
__

After all the goodbyes were said and I went through security, I was now officially in the waiting area for my flight.

I plugged my headphones into my iPod and let the music overtake my body.

Every song reminded me of him. Memories started to outweigh the music and overflowed my mind.  
_

_I smiled at Mike as we drove to my apartment. Our trip to London was in a few short hours and I could hardly contain my excitement. In my awful, faux British accent, I turned to Mike and offered him a cookie from my Chips-Ahoy bag. _

_"Kind sir, could I pleasure you with this fresh delicious cookie, straight from the oven? We have hand m-" _

_Mike interrupted me, "Stop it, Isabella! Jesus, just...cool it with the accent, okay!?" I was taken back by his tone of voice and...Isabella? Oh, this is not good. _

_"Sorry, I'm just excited, I'll stop." I said quietly and turned back in my seat to face the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grip the wheel tighter. _

_My mind was flustered with thoughts. Did I do something wrong? Maybe he's just nervous...maybe he's not a fan of planes...who's not, right?_

_We pulled into the parking lot, and rain started dropping on the windshield. _

_"Perfect..." He murmured. I raised an eyebrow at him and began to speak. "Are you nervous or something? I promise you, plane's aren't too bad... I mean som-"_

_"I'm cheating on you, Bella." He wasn't looking at me when he said this. He continued to focus on the raindrops falling. _

___I dropped my bag of cookies, and choked on a sob that was rising in my throat. I did not see this coming. _

_My words stopped. My heart stopped. Hell, my world stopped. _

_Shock and disbelief was plastered on my face. Taking my silence as a pathway, he continued talking. _

_" Lauren. It's Lauren. You were gone, and she was there at the bakery, and we just... Bella, I'm sorry. I truly am. But I can't do this. I can't lie to you. Not when we're supposed to take this stupid trip together. We're getting married, Lauren and I. And I can't apologize enough to you. I wish I could have realized that we weren't right together from the beginning. I hate that it took this relationship to start another one, but I'm happy with her. I want you to feel the same happiness I feel." _

_I continued to sit in the same position. It took minutes for me to form words and ask him anything. "How long." _

_"About five months. But, Bella, you have to und-" I didn't sit long enough to listen to his story. I started walking along the sidewalk, the rain pounding harder on my head. _

_How? Five months of complete obliviousness?! With one of my employees. My emotions take over me and I start to sob as I continue to walk. _

_I walked for a good twenty minutes before arriving back to my apartment. I'm hiccuping from crying so hard, and my sniffles are getting worst, the longer I stay in the cold rain. By the time I got back, Mike's jeep was already gone. _

_I trudged my way up the stairs, greeted by an open door, and my best friend standing with her arms wide open. I fell into them, praying for comfort and help with her._

_"How'd you know?" I asked between weeps. _

_"Oh, the bastard came up here, to wait for you until you got back. The guts he has! He learned very quickly that he was not welcome and left." She said, still comforting me. My mind raced with thoughts. We moved into the apartment, to keep warm, and I immediately went to my room. I plopped on the bed, suddenly smelling his smell all over my comforter. I sat up and looked around. Bears, books, flowers, cards, everything was surrounded by him. _

_I sat in my room for about half an hour until I finally made up my mind. I walked out and spoke a strong tone to Alice, who was sitting on the couch. _

_"Alice... I'm still going to London."_

"Calling all for Flight 391 Seattle to New York!" The intercom repeated, and I smiled. My layover was in New York, and then I was headed to London.

I walked onto the plane and found my seat. Turning up the volume on my iPod and letting the music overcome me, I allowed my droopy, tired eyes to finally fall.

Drifting into sleep, the last thing I remember is everything I'm leaving. _The time for a fresh start is now.  
__

**Wooohooo! I hope you guys liked it! Next Chapter should be up in a week! Thank you for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
